This Love
by amazingdanisnotonfire
Summary: Phil has always wanted to see danisnotonfire. He's loved him for so long. But when Dan moves in next to him, he wants to know if Dan loves him back.


**Phil's P.O.V**

I sat down on the couch and picked up my laptop and turned it on. I opened YouTube and Tumblr. YouTube started up first so I went through my recommended. "I'M MOVING?" One said. I looked at the YouTubers' name. danisnotonfire. I clicked on it immediately. He was my favorite YouTuber of all time and I have watched every single one of his videos at least twice. And I sort of liked him. I mean, his perfect hair, eyes, face….lips….I waited for it to load. "Hello Internet. If you've read the title, you know that I am moving. I've recently decided to move over the northern England." I placed my hand over my mouth. That's where I lived. I was hoping that he might be moving next to me, since my neighbors recently moved out, but I was pretty damn sure that wasn't going to happen. "I won't be saying what street am I living on, of course. But if you happen to see a moving van next to you or wherever in the next 1 to 2 hours, that will possibly be me. Well I guess I could end it off here I guess, but since this was short, I'll make a vlog with my neighbor when I get there. Bye." He ended the video. I'd always wanted to be a YouTuber, but I guess I'd never had the confidence to do it. I decided to at least make myself presentable if he was moving here. I moved my laptop back onto the table in front of me and walked toward my bedroom. It would be the best thing ever. We could possibly become friends, he would teach me how to make YouTube videos, he'd kiss me…..No. He never would. I sighed and walked towards the bathroom and removed my clothes and got into the shower. I was absently whistling and washing my hair for about an hour and shut the shower off. I was in the middle of drying off when I heard a knock on the door. I put on my shirt and pants as quickly as I could and ran up to it. The person was just walking down the stairs to leave when I opened the door. "Hello?" I said. He turned his head around. "Oh you're here! I was just about to leave." I looked at him for a minute. No, it couldn't be him. It was impossible. "Are you, Dan Howell?" I looked over to my recently vacant neighbors house and saw a moving van. I gasped. "Well, yeah. But, you don't seem like a person who would know me…" I felt as if I couldn't speak. "Well, I, uh, what did you, um, uh, need?" I forced out. "I just wanted to see who was around. You seem really nice. I like your shirt." I looked down. It was my purple shirt. "Oh, um, thanks." I felt myself blushing. I could tell Dan noticed too, because he smiled. "Do you maybe, maybe wanna, uh, come in?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He walked in and looked around my living room. I raised my hand to my hair and ran my fingers through it. "It's nothing really…" "I like it. It's really cool. I like the stickers on your laptop." He said pointing to it. "Thanks…But are you hungry or something?" I asked, staring at Dan. I couldn't get over it. "Yeah, I haven't had food in like 2 hours." He said, staring back at me. I blushed again. "Well, what would you like? We have, I mean, I have, like, ice cream…" "ICE CREAM!" I was startled, but laughed. He laughed his adorable laugh with me. I walked up to the freezer and took it out and a spoon and bowl. I put as much as I could into it and handed it to him. "YAY." He stuck the spoon into the ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. I smiled. He looked up at me and smiled back. "You're really nice," He said. "Letting me in here, giving me ICE CREAM." I bit my lip. Hopefully he liked me back. "Can you show me, how to like, make a YouTube video? I've always wanted to be a YouTuber, but, I guess I've never had the confidence." Well that came out easily somehow. "Yeah, sure. At first I was a little scared, but I guess I could show you. Just let me get my laptop." He ran out to the van and took his laptop out of the front seat and ran back. "Well that's enough exercise for this week." He said closing the door and setting it on the floor. I laughed and he laid down with it. I stayed stood up because I was thinking he didn't want me to lay next to him. Dan looked up at me. "Aren't you gonna come down here too so you can see?" I was surprised but laid down anyways. Dan looked at me, inches away from my face. This made my heart beat faster. "What's your name by the way?" He said in an adorable voice. "Um, I uh, Phil.." I stuttered out. "Last name?" He asked tilting his head slightly. "L-Lester." He smiled again. "I heard you stutter." I blushed. He turned his head to the computer. "Well, I said I was going to make a video with the neighbor I was with so I guess this is the perfect time to show you how to make a video." He clicked 'Capture' and chose his camera as the recorder. "Alright, so all you have to do is that, and you push that red circley button and it starts to record. So are you ready?" He asked. "I-I g-g-guess…" I stuttered. Again. "Scared?" He asked. "A-A l-little.." "It'll be okay." He patted my back. His hands were warm. And they were on me. "Do you want me to start it?" "S-sure." He pushed record. "Hello Internet. Like I said, I will record a video with my neighbor. And here he is. Phil Lester. Say hi." He looked over at me. "H-Hi." "Yeah, he's a little shy. So do you have a girlfriend Phil?" I couldn't speak. I was too scared. I made myself. "N-no." Now I felt stupid. Admitting that I didn't have one made me feel like a loser. I was pretty sure Dan had one. "Well, I don't have one either, so don't feel bad." I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. Perfect.


End file.
